bb_roadtripfandomcom-20200214-history
BB Road Trip 1: PA
Big Brother Road Trip 1: PA 'was the first season of the ''Big Brother Road Trip Series ''hosted by ''JG Carse where it took house guestss around the country ot different states with each season based off the state with twists and challenges based on the culture and history of the state. With 'JG ' being from Pennsylvania, it made the perfect setting for the premiere season of the series. With a dominating alliance that controlled most of the game with their HoH dominance, it wasn't until Noah woke up after almost being eliminated in the Double Eviction when the alliance started to crumble. '''Noah went on to win a HoH and 3 straight Vetos for for four weeks straight forcing the alliance to turn on each other. Until Jake won out the Final 4 competitions putting to end the underdog tale. It was any one's game going into the Final Three but Rory emerged as the final HoH eliminating Gavin who he perceived to be the bigger jury threat. Jake emerged as the victor by a vote of 5-2 as it was revealed that regardless of who Rory took, he was not going to have the jury votes to secure the win. Twists * Steel Veto: '''This power allowed the holder to "steal" the Power of Veto after it had been won. The original holder of the veto was immune from being nominated. The power could not be used against a current a nominee. The Steel Veto could be used as a normal Golden Power of Veto during the possible instant eviction at Final 9. The last time the power could be used was at Final 8. '''Reggie won the Steel Veto ''in the week one Head of Household Competition but left with it in his pocket during the ''Liberty Hall Double Eviction ''after revealing it to the Head of Household Jake as a plea to save him over Noah in the tie. * '''Liberty Hall Double Eviction: '''It was announced they would not be competing for Head of HouseHold but instead be voting someone to be the new Head of Household. The person with the least amount of votes would act as a third nominee in addition the normal two Head of Household Nominees. The week would be a double eviction where the houseguests would vote to save instead of voting to evict. As outgoing Head of Household, '''Paige '''was immune from being nominated by the twist but not as Head of Household nominee. This resulted '''Jake '''becoming the Head of Household with four votes with Dani, Coach, Noah, Bryan all receiving zero votes, Jake decided on '''Noah '''to be the third nominee. In a shocking twist, '''Jake '''broke the 3-3 between '''Reggie '''and '''Noah '''by sending '''Reggie '''home along with his ''Steel Veto. * Liberty Bell Instant Eviction: '''A replica of the Statue of Liberty appeared in the house. Houseguests were given a very short amount of time to decide if they wanted to ring the bell or not. If more than 3 houseguests rung the bell, it would make the week a instant eviction meaning that immediately after the Head of Household competition nominations were due and voting to evict would commence immediately after the nomination ceremony. More than 3 houseguest did ring the bell making the week a instant eviction where '''Bill '''left unanimously 5-0. Houseguests Voting History ''' Notes * Note 1: During the Head of Household competition Paige won immunity. * Note 2: During the Head of Household competition Reggie won the Steel Veto. * Note 3: Due to a tie, as Head of Household Jake broke the 3-3 tie saving Noah. * Note 4: A Liberty Bell appeared in the house, more than 3 house guests rung the bell making the week a instant eviction. 'Statistics' Competition Wins *'Noah- 5' *Jake- 4 *Rory-4 *Paige, Bryan-2 *Michael, Phillip, Gavin- 1 HOH Wins *'Jake, Rory- 3' *Noah, Paige- 2 *Gavin- 1 POV Wins *'Noah- 3' *Bryan-2 *Phillip, Michael, Jake, Rory- 1 Times Nominated (Post Veto) *Reggie, Michael, Phillip, Kiiran, Austin, Bill, Paige, Bryan - 1 *Noah, Gavin, Dani,- 2 *Coach, Rory, Jake -3